Chigau
by Lydie haley
Summary: no importaba el tiempo que pasara, ella iba a ser de él y nadie se iba a interponer en lo que él consideraba desde antes suyo. Sasusaku. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

**Dedicación especial:** al profe poncho, xq si su clase no fuera tan aburrida no se me hubiera ocurrido esto, nunca cambie XD

Çħîġåû

"_Parece que el día de hoy va a ser perfecto",_ se decía a si mismo un hermoso pelinegro, que venía con el uniforme de su instituto y escuchaba música en si iPod, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en su escuela se habían suspendido las clases, por lo que a las 8:30 a.m. ya no tenia nada que hacer y lo mejor de todo, no tenia que aguantar a las pesadas de su salón ni al Usurutankochi, bueno, de él no importaba en el lugar que se escondiera o lo ignorara, de todas maneras siempre estaba con él, de repente vio algo que lo dejo perplejo, la pesada de Sakura ¿Tenía novio?, se quedo un rato mirando la escena, parpadeando un poco para intentar lo que ocurría enfrente de él, no estaba de mal echar un vistazo ¿No?, camino hasta la pareja y se dio cuenta de que era el imbécil retardado de Sai, ¿Desde cuándo salían?, él no había notado nada, si eso que él hostigaba a Sakura todos los días, incluso le mandaba mensajes para molestarla, cuando llego con ellos se callaron inmediatamente y se vieron entre ellos y luego a él.

_-¿Qué haces bestia?-_inquirió el pelinegro

_-Nada que te importe animal_-respondió la pelirosa

_-Y tú-_ viendo al otro chico- _no sabia que tuvieras tan mal gusto_- dando una leve sonrisa provocando la ira de la chica- _o has de estar muy desesperado, por que eso de tener a una novia como esa-_

_-Eres un..-_

_-Calma amor-_ dijo el chico que faltaba por hablar e intentando calmar a la chica antes de que se lanzara encima del recién llegado- _no le hagas caso, ven-_ pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica- _¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-_ la chica sólo asintió y se dejo guiar por su novio, dejando en el olvido al pelinegro.

-_Sakura!!-_ grito Sasuke, pero sin obtener respuesta de la misma, con todo el hastió del mundo se dirigió a su casa, ahí por lo menos podría descansar y pensar, como era posible que la inútil buena para nada de Sakura lo ignorara, pero…¿Qué diablos le había pasado a todo el mundo?, además a él que le importaba si ella tenia novio o no, después de todo, solo era una compañera más, una mujer muy…muy…¿Cómo podría describirla?, explosiva?, enfadosa?, molesta?, sí, en definitiva esas palabras la describían a la perfección, por fin llego a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación a jugar Xbox, después de 15 min., se aburrió y se acostó en su cama y dirigió su vista hacia la mesita de noche, donde miro con melancolía una foto que había en esta, de tres pequeños niños abrazados y felices, en ese tiempo no tenían problemas, responsabilidades no tenían nada por que pensar, en ese tiempo los 3 eran los mejores amigos de todo el mundo, no podían estar separados, eso iba en contra de su naturaleza, con el paso de los años, cuando comenzaron a crecer y ver la realidad del mundo, Sakura era linda de niña, pero cuando creció se puso hermosa, ciertas partes de su cuerpo se habían desarrollado más que bien, se comenzó a hacer pesada y molesta, era molesta en la vida real, pero lo era aún más en sus sueños, para evitar futuros contratiempos, ya que debido a eso, le era imposible permanecer como si nada, ya que su sola cercanía le disparaba las hormonas, decidió alejarse de ella, tratarla mal, por eso habían llegado a ese tipo de relación, una donde creían que se odiaban a muerte, pero nadie se ponía a pensar en lo que había más allá, lo que de verdad sentía por ella, a pesar de que tenia muchas detrás de él, ella era especial, única e inigualable, no tenia con quien compararla, por eso le dolió que estuviera con el inútil bueno para nada de Sai, ¿Qué tenia ese idiota que él no? Por dios, él era mil veces mejor que ese pedazo de estiércol, no tenía ninguna comparación con él, algunas personas decían que eran parecidos………pero el ningún parecido se hallaba, así que no importaba lo que pasara, él se la iba a quitar y nadie se iba a interponer o por lo menos eso creía él, el resto del día se la paso pensando su plan maquiavélico, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, ella iba a ser de él y nadie se iba a interponer en lo que él consideraba desde antes suyo.

Y así paso todo el día hasta comenzar con un nuevo día de clases y dar inicio a lo que sería su plan perfecto.

_**Fase 1**_

La clase de biología ya iba a terminar y Kurenai-sensei ya estaba dictando la tarea y el día que iba a ser el examen, una pelirosa maldecía su suerte, ella creía que por fin iba a poder estar con su novio, pero no!!, resulta que los profesores no sabia que mosca les pico, hasta Kakashi-sensei les había dado plazo para entregar el trabajo bimestral, en eso estaba cuando le tocan el hombro y al voltear, observa a su amigo Naruto con un papel extendido hacia ella, lo toma y al ver el contenido arruga el ceño y no puede evitar voltear a ver a Sasuke que le pide una respuesta, decide ignorarlo, se da el timbre de salida y comienza a arreglar sus cosas, cuando siente como la toman fuertemente del brazo.

-_Pero que diablos-_ fue cuando miro al pelinegro- _y a ti, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- _al ver que el moreno simplemente pasaba de ella comenzó a forcejear con él, al sentir que hacia más presión en su brazo, se comenzó a alterar, vio que ya no estaban en los pasillos, sino que él ahora la había empujado hacia un salón y lo había cerrado tras de sí

_-Sasuke, no juegues así conmigo ¿quieres?, me estas asustando-_ mientras veía como el moreno se acercaba a ella y ella retrocedía hacia la pared- _Sasu…-_ no pudo continuar hablando, ya que el chico le había tapado la boca con una mano

_-Como no me contestaste, me tome la libertad de hacerlo por ti, como te lo dije en el recado, necesito de hablar de un tema muy importante contigo, tú y el imbécil de Sai, ¿Qué son?-_

_-mfedfed-_

_-Ah!, cierto, sino quito mi mano no puedes hablar- _quito su mano- _ahora si, puedes hablar _

_- ¿Qué te importa?, es mi vida idiota no la tuya, así que déjame en paz- _quiso caminar, mas sin embargo él había puesto sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica impidiéndole salir _–¿Qué te pasa imbécil? déjame en paz!! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto? Eh!! So..-_ ya no pudo seguir reclamándole ya que el chico comenzó a besarla, al principio ella oponía resistencia e intentaba separarse, pero a cada esfuerzo que hacia, él la acercaba aún más a hacia él, como si eso fuera posible, debido a la falta de aire abrió la boca en busca del preciado aire que tanto necesitaba, el moreno aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la dulce cavidad que tanto había anhelado probar, se dio su tiempo para disfrutar y cuando ella comenzó a responder, su ego subió a las nubes y comenzó a acariciarla y besarla con más ganas, la persona que el amaba, le estaba correspondiendo, estaba temblando, suspirando y por sobre todas las cosas estaba disfrutando de perderse en él, cuando terminaron de besarse, Sasuke apoyo su frente en la de Sakura, el silencio a su alrededor era sobrecogedor, lo único que existían eran ellos dos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mesclaban a la perfección, mientras que el rubor permanente que tenia Sakura y sus labios hinchados y rojizos, la hacían ver demasiado hermosa y vulnerable a los ojos del pelinegro, cuando iba por el segundo beso, tan solo se escucho un plaf! y el rostro girado del chico con un sonoro sonrojo en su mejilla derecha

_-No vuelvas a hacerme eso jamás_- espeto la chica y lo aventó para poder salir, cuando llego a tomar el pomo de la puerta, volteo a ver al chico- _Por cierto…si soy novia de Sai y no se te ocurra volver a tocarme si no quieres que te parte la boca_- la chica salió dando un sonoro portazo dejando al pelinegro estático en su lugar y asimilando lo que había pasado, toco sus labios sonriendo, definitivamente no había salido como lo esperaba, sino mucho mejor, así que tan solo tenia que poner un poco más de su parte y todo saldría a la perfección.

_**Fase 1…Completa**_

**XXX000XXX**

No se alguien le esto, pero……ni modo, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, ya saben lo q tienen que hacer solo denle al botoncito de go y asi sabré lo q piensan acerca de mi fic, además q te cuesta escribir un pequeño rr, si ya llegaste hasta aquí y lo mejor de todo me haces feliz n.n

Cuídense mucho nwn

Ja nee


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

**Dedicación especial:** de new al profe poncho y a su hijo q los 2 están iguales XDD y me dejan mucho tiempo libre, pero en especial a su hijo……xq me encanta verlo enojar cuando su compu se desconecta y nos tiene q poner atención XDDD

Çħîġåû

Cap II

_*Take advantage of _

_the situation*_

"_¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese idiota?"_ se preguntaba una linda pelirosa, cualquiera que la viera era mejor no acercarse a ella, cuando llego al sitio donde acostumbraba estar con sus amigas se sentó en medio de sus dos mejores amigas, se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara que era mejor estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

_-Saku, ¿Qué te pasa?-_ inquirió una linda rubia ojo azul que se encontraba sentada a su lado derecho

_-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué, que me pasa?!!-_ se levanto de su lugar y vio a sus dos amigas que la miraban de manera rara y con algo de desconfianza, después de todo, ella solo actuaba de esa manera cuando alguien la enfadaba y estaban seguras que en menos de 5 segu_- El idiota de Sasuke es…es…un maldito imbécil!!!-_ en definitiva fueron menos de 5 segundos, mientras la chica seguía insultando al pelinegro y diciéndole hasta de lo que se iba a morir, todos sabían como actuaba la chica cuando el moreno de apellido Uchiha la molestaba, así que lo mejor sería dejar que desquitar su coraje y ya más calmada estar con ella, cuando paso a un estado de relajación- _Pero bueno, eso ya no importa, a ver Hina, ¿Cómo te fue con el idiota de Naruto?-_

_-Cierto Hina, no nos has platicado como te fue eh?, no nos has dicho picarona-_

_-Pu-pues solo fuimos al cine y a un bar y nada más-_

_-¿En serio?-_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas

_-S-si-_

_-eso ni tú te la crees, pero yo..-_

_-Hola amor, ¿estás ocupada?-_ al ver que las tres chicas estaban muy emocionadas y una de ellas estaba súper roja

_-Nop, para nada niño, ¿Querías ir a algún lado?-_ mientras se acercaba a su novio y le daba un delicado beso en la mejilla y él la abrazaba contra sí mismo

_-Pues quería estar un rato contigo, ¿me la puedo robar?-_mientras miraba a las amigas de su novia

_-Claro, llévatela, toda tuya-respondía_ la rubia mientras los aventaba para que se fueran- _adiós Saku, luego te platico todo-_

Mientras la pareja de novios iba en su mundo, eran observados por dos pares de ojos, unos azules que miraban a su compañero con un deje de burla, mientras los oscuros observaban a la pareja con un deje de melancolía, pero más que nada de coraje.

_-Teme, ya te lo dije, perdiste tu oportunidad con Sakura-chan, déjala en paz y deja esta tontería ¿Quieres?-_

_-Sabes Usurutankochi, no es ninguna tontería-_ mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo y ver su cara de desconcierto- _Dime, si fueras tú el que se encontrara en esta situación, ¿no harías lo mismo que yo?-_

_-La verdad, yo creo que sí, pero si viera que Hinata estaba feliz, yo la dejaría estar con quien ella quisiera, después de todo, si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy-_

_-No lo entiendes Usurutankochi, te aseguro que si tu estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo que yo, pero si me vas a ayudar ¿verdad?-_

_-Ya sabes que si bakasuke, lo único que te digo es que si Sakura-chan sale lastimada por alguna de tus estupideces te mato-_

_-Si como quieras, ya vámonos Dobe, no se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer idiota, cuando te haga una llamada perdida vamos a comenzar-_

_-Si Teme, no soy idiota, que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento de Fut, suerte-_ mientras el rubio corría para ayudar a su amigo en su plan idiota

_-Hmp-_ mientras se dirigía a las canchas veía como las locas que andaban detrás de él, incluso tenían hasta un club de fans dedicado a su persona, pero eso no iba con él, dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Sai pateando un balón, era hora de ponerse las pilas y comenzar con lo que ya tenía planeado.

_**Fase 2**_

_-¿Cómo te va Sai?, ¿has mejorado? O todavía tienes problemas-_

_-Voy bien-_respondió el chico observando como el capitán del equipo se acercaba a él, si nunca le había dirigido la palabra, eso….era extraño _-¿Por qué capitán?-_

_-No por nada en especifico, es que estaba pensando, que para tener una mejor comunicación lo mejor sería tratarnos un poco más, ¿no lo crees?-_

-_Pues…… me imagino que sí-_

_-Perfecto, entonces después del entrenamiento vamos a un bar con los demás del equipo, ¿te parece?-_

_-Mmm….si claro-_

_-Bien-_mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y corría para con los demás de su equipo para jugar y seguir con su plan, había caído redondito, solo esperaba que el idiota de Naruto hiciera su parte y todo estaría hecho.

Mientras continuaban el entrenamiento, Sai observaba como el moreno de apellido Uchiha corría de un lado a otro, dando algunos pases y anotando algunos goles, pero por sobre todo, el chico tenia espíritu de líder, él daba una orden y los demás la acataban al momento, en su interior tenia envidia hacia el chico, ya que era el prototipo de adolecente perfecto, listo, inteligente, una excelente habilidad para el futbol, en general, no importaba lo que hiciera, lo hacía a la perfección, por palabras de las mujeres, el más guapo de todo el instituto, el chico perfecto, por el que todas morían, y eso se podía apreciar al ver a tantas chicas fuera del campo gritando su nombre y con pancartas alusivas a él, en pocas palabras, el Uchiha tenía todo lo que quería, y lo admitía, le tenía envidia, sonrió un poco, bueno tenía casi todo, ya que él poseía el mayor deseo del Uchiha, lo que más anhelaba, Sakura, no se tenía que ser muy listo para ver que el Uchiha la quería para sí, solo se tenía que observar las conductas hacia ella, es cierto que se trataban como perros y gatos, pero el Uchiha siempre la observaba y se ponía como ogro cuando un chico se le acercaba, por eso decidió acercarse a ella poco a poco, después de un tiempo acepto ser su novia, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que el día anterior el Uchiha los había visto, así que era probable que hiciera algo en su contra, por lo que tenía que ponerse más listo que él para no caer en su trampa, si iba todo el equipo no tendría nada de que preocuparse, o por lo menos eso creía él.

XXX000XXX

_-¿Entonces qué?, ¿Me ayudas o no?-_

_-Claro que si Sasuke, pero….. no se te hace un poco drástico lo que piensas hacer?-_ respondía un peliblanco

_-Por supuesto que no, no seas gacho y ayúdame ya todos están de acuerdo, además a ti también te cae mal, o no Suigetzu?-_

_-Pues sí, pero no es como para dejarlo sin novia, aunque……concuerdo con todos los demás, Haruno es mucho para él, ¿además tú crees que todo salga como tú quieras?-_

_-Por supuesto que sí, hey!- _volteando a ver a sus compañeros de equipo- _se acababa el entrenamiento, ya se pueden ir, recuerden que dentro de 2 hrs. En el café la parroquia, nos vemos-_

Mientras le hacia la llamada al Usurutankochi, para dar comienzo a su plan, después de todo Gaara si que sabia como vengarse de las personas y que Neji verificara todo, no tenia pierde.

Así se dirigió a su casa a bañarse y arreglarse, después de todo, seguía siendo un muchacho vanidoso el cual cuidaba cada detalle de su arreglo personal.

Cuando se llego la hora, encendió su auto y paso antes por Gaara, ya que el encargado de llevar a Sai era Neji, paro enfrente de la casa de Gaara quien salió enseguida ya que lo estaba esperando, subió al carro y saludo a su amigo

_-Esta todo en orden, Neji ya me mando el men de que ya tienen la mesa y de que Naruto está en su puesto-_comento el pelirrojo

-_Bien-_ arranco el auto y prosiguió con su camino pensando en la reacción que tendría el inútil bueno para nada de Sai, de por sí con esto….definitivamente lo mataría, llegaron la café y vieron que tenían la mesa perfecta, ya que se podría apreciar de la calle por el gran ventanal en el cual estaba situada la mesa

_-Hola Sasuke, Gaara, creía que ya no venían, se les hizo muy tarde_- dijo con gran alegría el peliblanco

-_Hmp, como sea, ¿Ya pidieron algo?-_

-_Sí, solo faltan ustedes-_respondió un chico de cabello largo con ojos aperlados.

Los chicos recién llegados tomaron asiento mientras tomaban su orden, llego la persona fundamental para el funcionamiento del plan: Akira, una compañera de Neji (que estaba en un curso superior a ellos), era una chica de estatura media, de cabello café su largo era hasta la mitad de su espalda, su textura era ondulada con algunos mechones de color azul en las puntas, sus rasgos eran agradables a simple vista, sus ojos grandes de un color azulado combinaban a la perfección con sus labios, en otras palabras era una chica linda, pero todo lo que tenia de linda lo tenia de zorra, y lo mejor de todo, estaba enamorada de Sai desde que recién entro a la escuela, así que en definitiva no había pierde

_-Hola chicos, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?-_

_-Claro, siéntate Akira-_ decía Neji, mientras se levantaba para que la chica pasara y se sentara junto a Sai

_-Gracias Neji, que caballeroso eh!-_ dándole una palmadita en el cachete y sentándose junto al chico que más quería_- y ¿Cómo han estado?-_

-_Bien-_ contesto Sai, ya que conociendo a los otros 3, lo más seguros es que no le contestaran, la chica al ver que si podía hablar con su niño, comenzaron a hablar de temas que la chica sabia que eran de interés para el joven artista, tan entretenidos estaban que ni cuenta se dieron cuando los chicos que los acompañaban se cambiaron de mesa

_-Te lo dije Sasuke, no había pierde con esa chava-_decía Neji, ya en una mesa apartada de la parejita que hablaba muy animadamente

_-Pero quien no Neji, si esa chava esta hermosa, bueno….no contando la reputación que tiene-_mencionaba el más alegre de la mesa

Mientras Suigetzu comentaba animadamente quién sabe que, los otros tres pasaban de él y miraban los men que les habían mandado tanto Ino como Tenten , novias de Gaara y Neji respectivamente, eran demasiados celosas y estaban seguros de que si no contestaban sus mensajes se pondrían histéricas y les harían mas llamadas que nada, o en el peor de los casos aparecerían en el café y arruinarían todo, mientras ellos estaban en su mundo, el Uchiha hacia la llamada al Usurutankochi y esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección, mientras observaba como Akira hacia su papel.

XXX000XXX

_-En serio Naruto, que de verdad no entiendo porque le caigo tan mal, que yo recuerde hmm…..nada-_ al ver a su compañero en las nubes decidió atraer su atención_- hola Hina, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Eh!!!, ¿Dónde está mi Hinata-chan Dattebayo?-_moviendo su cara de un lado a otro para buscar al amor de su vida

_-Jajajajaja-_

_-No es nada gracioso Sakura-chan- _poniendo su carita zorruna

_-Lo siento Naruto, es q.._-una cancioncita se comenzó a escuchar y ser cortada un momento después, observo como su amigo se puso nervioso y ni siquiera vio quién era el que había llamado_- ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-Claro que si Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-_

_-Es que ni siquiera viste quien te llamo y te pusiste nervioso-_

_-No te preocupes, es tan solo bakasuke-_

_-Ah!!, era el idiota ese, entonces no importa, vente vámonos por una nieve no?- _

Mientras su amiga le decía dios sabe qué cosa, tan solo atinaba a asentir con su cabeza, los dos eran un par de idiotas, si los dos sentían "algo", ¿Por qué simplemente no lo decían y ya?, pero no!!, se tenían que estar de obstinados y no decirse nada

Eso no sería problema si no hubieran un 3, Sai, no es que le cayera bien el tipo ni nada, pero….una parte de él le decía que no tenía por qué sentirse así, que tan solo ayudaba a sus amigos, pero por otra parte….si el idiota de Sasuke de verdad quería recuperarla, tenía que sufrir por todo lo que le había hecho o no?

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?, ya mero iban a llegar y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su mente era una maraña de ideas, cuando casi llegaban, por fin funcionaban sus neuronas y agarro la mano de su amiga que se detuvo al instante y fijo su vista en él _–Sakura-chan, tengo una mejor idea-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Hinata-chan?-_

_-Etto… excelente idea Naruto, hasta que por fin piensas eh!-_ viendo la mano que la tenia sujeta- _si no te importa, me podrías soltar por favor-_

_-Je, claro que si Sakura-chan, ahora vamos con mi Hinata-chan, Dattebayo-_ mientras que ignoraba el pedimento de su amiga y la comenzaba a jalar más fuerte para llegar con el amor de su vida

XXX000XXX

¿Pero dónde diablos estaba el Usurutankochi?, ¿Qué, era tan idiota que ni siquiera podía hacer su mísera parte?, hace 10 minutos le hizo la llamada y el muy imbécil no hizo su parte, sabía que no tenía que confiar en él, estaba consciente de que el inmenso cariño que sentía por la pelirosa saldría a flote y lo arruinaría todo, después de esto, lo más seguro es que lo mataba, su plan definitivamente no había salido como lo había planeado.

_-Uchiha- _el mencionado volteo a ver con todo el odio del mundo al imbécil que lo llamaba_- no soy tan idiota como crees, desde que apareció Akira supe por donde ibas, no pienses que te la voy a poner tan fácil y así como si nada dejarte a Sakura-_

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer, pintor de pacotilla?-_

_-ya lo veras Sasukito, ya lo veras-_

Mientras el chico salía, el moreno se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de aventarle la lata de soda que se estaba tomando, ¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota?, con él nadie jugaba y mucho menos lo amenazaba, con esto, ya estaba en su lista negra y lo que el inútil bueno para nada, pintor fracasado no sabía, es que él era muy vengativo y de que con un Uchiha nadie juega y mucho menos gana.

_**Fase 2…….un completo desastre**_

XXX000XXX

Muchas gracias a las personas q me dejaron reviews en el cap pasado, y a las personas q me agregaron a sus favoritos y no me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias también :), dudas, sugerencias, criticas, ya saben lo q tienen que hacer, solo denle al botoncito de go, además si ya llegaste hasta aquí q te cuesta escribir un pequeño rr y asi sabré lo q piensan acerca de mi fic, y lo mejor de todo me haces feliz n.n

Cuídense mucho nwn

Ja nee

P.D. Para mi onne-san, Chigau significa diferente, Gomen si no lo había dicho, soy algo despistada xP


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

**Acerca del fic: **_**"lalalala"**_aquí es cuando están pasándose notas y esas cosas

Después de un buen tiempo sin actualizar por fin lo pude hacer, ya saben, la escuela nunca deja hacer las cosas que uno quiere, además en algunas ocasiones los amigos también molestan un poquitín jeje, pero aun así son geniales XD no creo que nadie lea esto así que pasemos a lo que de verdad importa el fic n.n

**P.D.** Déjenme un rr siiiiiiiii?????!!!! :)

Çħîġåû

Cap II

*Mirror of Illusions*

Un hermoso rubio volteaba de un lado a otro, con un poco de miedo se asomaba por las esquinas, cuando vio el instituto dio un suspiro de alivio, parecía que todos los miedos que tenia habían sido mal infundados, cuando de pronto, un escalofrío recorre su espalda, como si fuera un muñeco roto, comenzó a mover su rostro poco a poco, cuando vio a Sasuke ya no supo qué hacer, se quedo en silencio viéndolo, _"su amigo"_ tenia intención de matarlo, sentía sus aires de venganza desde lejos, así que hizo lo primero que le vino en mente, correr. Nunca había corrido tanto y tan rápido en su vida, cuando el voltio hacia atrás y no miro a su amigo creyó que lo había perdido en el campo de la escuela.

_-Usurutankochi-_ ese apodo, con ese timbre de voz…...definitivamente estaba muerto_- tengo que hablar contigo-_ eso no era una petición, era una orden, más sin embargo lo agarro del hombro

_-Aaaaaaa!!! Déjame teme, yo no hice nada lo juro, ayudenmeeeee!!!!!, me van a ma..-_

_-Te callas-_ con solo elevar su voz y taparle la boca había conseguido lo que deseaba desde el comienzo, lo estiro y lo llevo a un lugar apartado, así no habría estorbos y por sobre todo, el inútil bueno para nada de Sai no se iba a enterar de sus planes, cuando llegaron a un lugar apartado le destapo la boca y le dio un buen zape

_-Teme…me dolió-_ mientras se sobaba el chipote que le estaba saliendo_- ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Por qué?, todavía te atreves a preguntar ¿Por qué?-_ el Usurutankochi tenía que estar bromeando, al verlo bien se dio cuenta de que en verdad le estaba preguntando- _en verdad que solo tienes media neurona-_

_-Cállate bakasuke, por lo menos yo tengo más cordura que tú-_

_-¿A qué te refieres idiota?-_

_-Ja, que no ves que ya perdiste a Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?- _

_-Ya te lo explique el día de ayer, aunque eres tan idiota que por eso te la paso, aunque ¿Por qué dices que ya perdí a Sakura, te dijo algo?-_

_-eh!!!, na-nada teme jeje, como crees-_ si Sasuke seguía viéndolo, lo más seguro es que digiera lo que Sakura le había dicho en secreto

_-¿Seguro?-_

_-Claro Teme, por que habría de mentirte-_no se la creyó, lo conocía tan bien que lo más seguro es que intentara sacarle la verdad, pero ahora no era el momento – _por cierto teme ¿Cómo te fue con lo de Sai?-_ no debía de haber mencionado eso, si antes estaba enojado, lo más seguro es que ahora lo mataba

_-Nada importante, el plan era perfecto, solo que un idiota lo hacho a perder-_

_-Ah, que bueno, yo ya me había asus….oye….por lo de idiota no te a mí, ¿verdad?-_

_-No como crees-_ diciéndolo en el tono mas irónico que podía- _solo porque no llevaste a Sakura al café, no le comentaste lo que te dije y todo se fue a la mierda, así que por que tendría que decirte idiota y mucho menos estar enojado, ¿verdad?-_

-_Jeje, no fue para tanto Teme, además siemp.., ¿Qué ese no es el idiota de Sai?-_

El guapo moreno volteo hacia donde su amigo apuntaba, vaya, nadie creería lo que ellos miraron, el pintor de pacotilla estaba muy acaramelado con Akira, al parecer si había logrado que se fijara en ella después de tanto tiempo, a diferencia de Naruto que se quedo como idiota, él tomo algunas fotos en su celular, eso le podía servir para más adelante

_-Usurutankochi vámonos-_

_-Eh! teme espérame-_ mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo, definitivamente, ahora si le ayudaba al teme para conseguir a Sakura-chan, ahora se maldecía por ser tan idiota y no llevar al cabo el plan del día anterior, aunque……averiguo algo realmente importante y también quería saber la opinión de él, pero eso ahora no era posible, ya que el timbre para ingresar a clases sonó y les tocaba con el viejo pervertido de Jiraya, mas sin embargo, después de Kakashi, sus clases eran las más divertidas.

30 minutos después, un guapo rubio estaba a 5 segundos de darse un golpe en la banca, ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?!!!!, el ero-sennin no había dicho ninguna pervertides y solo estaba hablando de la clase.

Cuando le tocaron el hombro se despertó de su ensoñación y vio al Teme extendiéndole un papel, lo tomo y lo abrió enseguida.

"_**Usurutankochi, ¿Qué te dijo Sakura?"**_

Con que era eso, de verdad tenía que estar muy desesperado por su respuesta, ya que lo hacía de esa forma, pero…¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle en clases, que no se podía esperar?, aunque…….la verdad….le daba igual, ya que de todas maneras no entendía de lo que trataba desde el principio así que procedió a contestar.

"_**Después te platico, pero dime tú, ¿Qué le dijiste ayer?"**_

"_**Nada, solo platique con ella y de todas maneras no conseguí nada de información, pero yo quiero saber **__**ahora**__** lo que hablaste con ella"**_

"_**Ya te dije que algo sin importancia, platicamos de su relación con Sai"**_

"_**¿Y qué te dijo?"**_

"_**Pues de que no está muy segura de su relación con él, pero cree que con el tiempo puede llegar a quererlo"**_

"_**Y eso"**_

"_**Pues no lo sé, yo creo que es porque todavía está enamorada"**_

Cuando el pelinegro leyó esto, se quedo en blanco, _enamorada_ ¿De quién?, por dios, ¿Cuántos idiotas andaban detrás de su Sakura?, ¿Cuántos mas tenía que golpear para que se alejaran de ella?, así que si el Dobe había escrito eso, lo más seguro es que él supiera

"_**¿De quién está enamorada?"**_

El rubio se quedo atónito, se le había escapado un _pequeñísimo_ detalle que no tenía que haber escrito, si lo dejaba en la duda ahora si lo mataba, si le decía la verdad, Sakura-chan lo mataba, ¿Qué hacer?, el día de hoy se iba a quemar su cerebro

"_**Que yo sepa de nadie bakasuke, solo me dijo que la habías besado"**_

"_**Ella te dijo eso"**_

"_**Sí, sino como me habría enterado, de verdad que eres idiota, pero…...tú nunca habías besado a alguien, no sé ni por qué Sakura-chan quedo tan complacida"**_

El moreno soltó una pequeña sonrisa y volteo a ver a Sakura, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia la vista puesta en él, cuando la chica lo noto debido a que el chico le dirigió una de sus tantas sonrisas prepotentes y elevaba una de sus cejas, ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?, con lo anterior desechaba todas las ideas que tenia sobre él, con todo el disimulo posible se dio la vuelta y prestar atención a su clase.

El Uchiha no sabía si reír o levantarla de su banca para darle un segundo beso, así que quedo complacida, él nunca había besado a nadie, lo más seguro es que ella tampoco, el inútil bueno para anda de Sai no había hecho algo por lo cual él lo mataría cuando fueran novios, así que todo estaba en orden, sintió la vibración del celular y lo saco del bolsillo para ver de quien era, al leer que era de su hermano informándole que todo estaba en orden se sintió mejor y comenzó a prestar atención a la clase.

_**Fase 3**_

Una linda pelirosa venia platicando muy animadamente con una rubia y una peli azul, cada una a su lado dirigiéndose a su casillero

_-Y como les estaba diciendo en la mañana, en definitiva el día de ayer Gaara se llevo el premio al mejor novio del mundo con las flores y la ranita que me llevo, de verdad que se supero, nunca había sido tan esplendido-_ mientras la rubia seguía hablando de su novio sus acompañantes andaban en su mundo.

Solo que las dos tenían un tema en común, hombres, pero no cualquiera, sino una pareja de amigos que sabe que cosa decían, pero platicaban muy felices.

Pero la pelirosa no entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo todavía lo quería, lo más seguro es que fuera masoquista, maldito Sasuke, como lo odiaba, pero más se odiaba así misma por quererlo

_-Saku, Saku, Sakura!!!!-_

_-Eh! Que paso Ino_- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la rubia le estaba hablando

_-Mira lo que hay pegado a tu casillero-_

_-Por dios-_ se quedo sin palabras, en su casillero esta un hermoso ramo de narcisos envuelto en papel celofán, con una carta dentro de el

_-Vamos Saku lee la carta, lo más seguro es que sea de Sai-_decía la rubia muy emocionada

_-Haber-_mientras tomaba el ramo entre los brazos y sacaba la tarjeta que había en su interior, sus dos amigas se acercaban para poder escuchar el contenido de la tarjetita-_dice:_

_**Sakura:**_

_**Tu eres la mayoría de todos mis sueños con quien se conforman la otra parte de mis sueños, tu mi amor, eres la mujer que deseo siempre ver noche y día a un lado mío, pues siempre te he amado, eres la causa de mis desvelos, de que la parte más oscura de mi salga cuando alguien te daña, mas sin embargo con solo recordar tu rostro me invade la mas deliciosa tranquilidad y la paz llega hacia mí, te amo y nunca te olvidare, no me importa su tu no sientes lo mismo hacia mí, yo no te dejare de amar y luchare para poder estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad.**_

_**Hyoushi.**_

_-Guau Saku, sí que lo tienes que tener realmente loco por ti-_

_-I-ino-san tiene razón, además…...que yo recuerde, en la escuela no hay nadie que se llame Hyoushi-_

_-Tienen razón, pero ¿Quién será?-_

_-Pues como sea, después vamos a ver si te manda más cosas, pero ahora….vamos a almorzar, que me muero de hambre-_

_-Con razón estas tan cerda-_

_-Cállate maldita frente de banqueta-_

_-Ya como sea vamos a comer que me muero de hambre-_

**XXX000XXX**

-_Teme siempre le enviaste lo que se tenía que hacer según "I"-_

_-Hmp-_levantando una de sus cejas y riéndose de la manera secreta que su amigo le había puesto a su plan_-si Usurutankochi-_

_-Por cierto Teme, ¿tu hermano acepto así como si nada ayudarte?-_

_-Claro que no, ahora yo tengo que hacer los mismo para con él-_

_-¿Siempre se le va a declarar a la chava linda de su salón?-_

_-Quien sabe, pero eso ni me importa, lo que tenemos que hacer es que Sakura se dé cuenta de lo que pasa entre Akira y Sai-_

_-Pero el idiota ese es muy listo, no creo que se vean a la vista de todo el mundo-_

_-Tienes razón Usurutankochi, mucha razón-_

Los dos guardaron silencio buscando una posible solución a su problema

_-Ya lo tengo Teme-_dijo el rubio de repente sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Ya lo veras bakasuke, no hay pierde, solo tenemos que seguir con tu plan y hacemos unas modificaciones y todo listo Dattebayo-_

_-Está bien Dobe, confiare en ti y tal vez, pero tal vez con esto logre perdonarte por tu idiotez de ayer-_

_-No es para tanto teme, no seas tan rencoroso, mejor deja te platico y ya si quieres le haces algunas modificaciones-_

**XXX000XXX**

_-Oye Saku es cierto lo que Ino dijo_-pregunto una chica de cabello café agarrado en dos moños

_-¿Qué te dijo la cerda?-_pregunto la pelirosa viendo muy raro a la rubia

_-Yo….na-nada Saku como crees que yo sería capaz de decir algo, y mucho menos decir que tienes un admirador qué se llama Hyoushi q-…ups, jeje, ¿creo que….dije de más verdad?-_

_-Ino-cerda…-_mientras se le hinchaba una venita en el rostro_-¡te mato!-_

Y fue así como sus otras dos compañeras les salía una pequeña gotita y reían mientras la pelirosa le intentaba darle alcense a la rubia.

**XXX000XXX**

Se dio el timbre de entrada y todos ingresaban a sus respectivos salones, cuando la pelirosa toma su asiento correspondiente y observa una tarjeta con un chocolate en forma de corazón, no puedo evitar sonrojarse, al ver la tarjeta con una imagen de un hermosos campo de arboles de cerezos le dio la vuelta y comenzó a leer el contenido de la misma, al terminar se sonrojo aun mas y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

_-¿Le parece muy divertida mi clase señorita Haruno?-_

_-No Karin-sensei, lo que pasa es q-_

_-Fuera de mi clase-_

_Pe-pero..-_

_-Nada de peros, salgase de mi clase y si ve a sus compañeros Uzumaki y Uchiha dígales que ya no pueden entrar a mi clase y que se tienen que juntar los tres para hacerme un trabajo de todo el bimestre para la siguiente clase, si me hace el favor de largarse y no hacerme perder más el tiempo te lo agradecería mucho linda-_

La pelirosa definitivamente ahora si mataba a esa profesora, con todo el hastió del mundo tomo su libro de química y guardo los obsequios que había recibido.

Salió de su salón en busca de la bestia y de Naruto, los encontró en el campo de futbol platicando muy animadamente.

_-Naruto!!!-_grito la pelirosa llamando la atención del chico

_-Sakura-chan, vente a platicar con nosotros-_mientras la chica se acercaba a ellos, volteo a ver a su amigo_-no le vayas a decir nada Teme porque si no te pego-_como repuesta solo recibió un gruñido por parte de su amigo

_-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?, la maldita vieja pelifiera me saco de clases, y dijo que ustedes tampoco podrían entrar y que teníamos que hacer un trabajo de todo el bimestre para la siguiente clase-_

_-Pero por que Sakura-chan, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer todos eso?-_

_-No te quejes Dobe, tu sabes perfectamente que la vieja esa nada mas busca un pretexto para fregarnos después de que le dije que no por ya sabes que-_

-¿A qué le dijiste que no bestia?

_-Que te importa-_

Al ver que esto terminaría en una de sus tontas peleas el rubio decidió intervenir.

_-Ya basta, compórtense como muchachos de su edad, por dios parecen crías de cinco años, no!!! Mucho peor de esa edad, así que en vez de estarnos peleando hay que comenzar a hacer el trabajo, Sakura-chan tiene el libro y así estamos libres para poder ir con mi Hinata-chan Dattebayo-_

_-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Naruto tiene razón-_

-_Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, a ver dame el libro y comencemos a subrayar lo más importante y luego hacemos las diapositivas-_agarrando el libro y moviéndose un poco para dejar un espacio a su lado_-ven siéntate-_señalando el lugar desocupado_-no creo que dures tanto tiempo parada-_

_-Está bien-_mirando con desconfianza al moreno_-pero si me dices alguna idiotez…te pego-_

_-Si como sea, ya siéntate-_

Después de 15 minutos, un guapo rubio tenía una cara de aburrido y miraba como sus otros dos compañeros estaban muy entretenidos haciendo el trabajo, un pudo evitar soltar una risa provocando que sus dos compañeros voltearan a verlo

_-Y tú que tienes Dobe, ¿por qué te ríes?-_

_-No es nada bakasuke, es solo que no entiendo lo que dice el tema-_

_-Hmp que novedad que TÚ no entiendas algo, esta es difícil de creer-_

_-Que dices teme, ya ve-_

_-Ya cállense los dos, a ver Sasuke, hay que seguir con la lectura-_

El rubio se quedo atónito, el moreno no dio ni un solo respingo a lo dicho por la pelirosa y eso que a él no le gustaba que lo mandaran, pero…..como cambia la gente cuando se enamora, como no tenía nada que hacer mejor decidió mandarle mensajes a linda Hina-chan

**XXX000XXX**

_-Itachi-san, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres con esto Kisame?-_

_-Pues…..a lo de andar de cupidos fracasados, ¿por qué tenemos que llevar todas las cosas que tu hermanito compro el fin de semana con ayuda del rubio que no tiene cerebro?-_

_-Eso es algo entre mi hermano y yo, hay que seguir dejando esto para poder desocuparnos-_

**XXX000XXX**

_-Vamos por nuestras cosas, ya es hora de salir-_objeto el pelinegro

_-Tienes razón Sasuke, ya deja de mandar mensajes Naruto, que ya nos tenemos que ir-_

_-Voy Sakura-chan-_

Después de esto se dirigieron de lo más hastiados al salón de clases

**XXX000XXX**

Cuando entraron al salón se percataron que la maestra estaba esperándolos

_-Le parece muy bien no entrar a mi clase Uchiha, sabe que lo puedo mandar a extraordinarios- _mientras se quitaba los lentes y comenzaba a mandarle miradas coquetas- _además, sabe que si lo mando a tutorías tendría trabajo extra y en la academia le darán al profesor que más le convenga para poder ayudarlo-_al ver que el chico seguía guardando sus cosas ni atención le prestaba-_Señorita Haruno y joven Uzumaki, por favor se podían retirar, quiero hablar a solas con el joven Uchiha-_

La pelirosa se sorprendió por lo dicho por su sensei y vio como el moreno puso una cara de hastió y comenzó a aventar sus cosas en la mochila.

Observo que Naruto ya había salido del salón y que la estaba esperando afuera.

_-Ne Sasuke-kun, ¿te vas a tardar mucho?-_

El pelinegro se desconcertó por el sufijo que le había dado la chica y volteo a verla, se sorprendió mucho mas al ver cómo le sonreía dulcemente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-_Si te vas a tardar mucho Sasuke-kun o, ¿quieres que te espere afuera?-_mientras lo abrazaba y sentía que él le correspondía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

El moreno comenzó a abrazarla más fuerte y junto sus labios con la mejilla de la pelirosa, sintió que ella temblaba y posaba su frente en la cobertura de su cuello, al ver que la chica no lo rechazaba, comenzó a darle pequeños besos, que de vez en cuando posaba sus labios en la comisura de los labios de ella y regresaba a su labor inicial de repartir besos por toda su cara, sentía como ella daba besos en su cuello y de vez en cuando lo mordía provocando escalofríos en el pelinegro.

El moreno movía sus manos de un lado a otro en la espalda de la chica, cuando elevo una de sus manos y la sujeto de la nuca, junto sus labios con los de la chica y de nuevo pudo probar el dulce elixir que la pelirosa poseía, ahora que podía estar de esta forma con ella se daba cuenta de cuánto la quería, no, esto ya no era querer, esto era amar, estaba seguro de que podía estar toda la vida con ella y nunca cansarse, definitivamente no sabría que hacer si ella no estuviera con él.

Un estruendo los saco de su mundo y tuvieron que separarse y voltear donde se origino.

_-Ya fue suficiente, si tienen tantas ganas de hacerlo mejor váyanse a un motel!!!_-al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar sonrojarse-_no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos así que fuera de mi salón-_

Al momento de escuchar todo esto el pelinegro tomo de la mano a la chica y la saco del salón, cuando salieron escucharon como su sensei aventó algo al pizarrón

_-Vámonos Usurutankochi-_

_-¿Pero qué pasó Teme?-_

_-Nada que te importe Naruto, vámonos-_

Al ver que estaba tan…raro lo mejor era seguirlos, a lo mejor durante el transcurso del camino conseguía sacarle algo de lo que paso, al observar a su amiga vio que todavía estaban agarrados de la mano y que estaba súper roja, en definitiva algo había pasado.

Cuando llegaron al auto del chico, abrió la puerta y por fin soltó a la pelirosa, cuando esta ingreso al auto el chico cerró la puerta e ingreso a su carro y comenzó a conducir.

_-¿A dónde vamos Sasuke-kun?-_

-_A mi casa-_

El rubio se quedo sorprendido por el sufijo que le había dado la chica, además de que ya parecían como si fueran novios, ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos para que se trataran de esa manera?, en definitiva, esto era un caso por resolver.

Al llegar a la casa del Uchiha, la pelirosa tuvo un poco de melancolía, ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin ir, por lo que una inmensa felicidad la inundo y tuvo la idea de que parecían novios, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que durante mucho tiempo deseo saber que era lo que se sentía estar a su lado y ser la causa de la desesperación y los celos del moreno.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, el moreno vio que su hermano estaba con algunos de sus compañeros de la universidad

_-Hola Sasuke-chan, ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?, q no se supone q.-_ al ver que a un costado de su hermano estaba su futura cuñada se callo

-vamos a estar arriba, ¿hiciste todo lo que te pedí?-

_-Claro que si, ¿Quién te piensas que soy?-_

_-Mejor no te contesto, nos vemos luego, adiós Lydie, un placer conocerte-_ volteando a ver a una chica hermosa de cabello largo ondulado negro y piel blanca

_-Cállate Sasuke y lárgate a tu cuarto-_mientras veía como su hermano se reía y le lanzo un cojín que fácilmente pudo esquivar

**XXX000XXX**

_-Oye Sai, ¿hoy no vas a ir a ver a tu noviecita o qué?-_

_-No lo sé, le mande un mensaje hace rato y no me ha contestado, me entere de que la vieja pelifiera la saco y la mando con el rubio idiota y con el bastardo Uchiha, me parece que tienen que hacer un trabajo o algo por el estilo, pero aun así no pienso dejársela tan fácil al Uchiha, por cierto Kiba, ¿ya pudiste hacer algo para dejar a Gaara sin novia?-_

_-No que va Sai, Ino esta súper enamorada de Gaara, si hablo con ella se la pasa diciéndome "Gaara esto" y "Gaara esto otro", siempre dice lo mismo, en verdad que no tengo oportunidad con ella, mejor lo pienso dejar por la paz-_

_-La esperanza es lo último que muere-_

_-Oye………¿Tú de verdad estas enamorado de Sakura?-_

**XXX000XXX**

Después de estar trabajando toda la tarde, por fin terminaron la maldita exposición para la vieja loca

_-Por fin terminamos Dattebayo-_

_-Ya cállate Dobe, no seas tan escandaloso-_

_-¿Quieres pelear o qué?-_

_-Por favor Dobe, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi-_

_-Cállate bakasuke, vas a ve-_

_-¡Cállense los dos!, ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, Sasuke-kun ¿me llevas?-_

_-Si claro, nada mas agarro mi cel-_viendo a su rubio amigo en el cual se notaba su cara de asombro-_me dijiste que te ibas a quedar en mi casa ¿no?-_al ver que su amigo asintió con la cabeza-_bien, entonces espérame vuelvo al rato-_

Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras para poder salir, al pasar por la sala vio que su hermano no estaba, así que supo0so que andaría haciendo lo mismo que él.

Cuando salieron hacia mucho viento por lo cual estaba helado, el moreno vio que la chica frotaba sus brazos en busca de un poco mas de calor, así que opto por entrar a su casa de nuevo dejando a la chica atónita.

Al poco rato salió de nuevo el moreno con un suéter negro con un dragón rojo en la espalda

_-Toma póntelo-_mientras le extendía el suéter a la chica_-si sigues así, te vas a congelar-_

La chica tomo el suéter y se lo puso, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando olio la esencia del chico

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun-_mientras veía como el chico abría la puerta para poder llevarla a su casa

Cuando subió al carro y por fin emprendieron la marcha hacia su hogar durante el tiempo que duro el transcurso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio era sobrecogedor.

Al llegar a la casa de la pelirosa ambos jóvenes salieron del carro y se dirigieron a la puerta, antes de entrar la chica volteo a ver al pelinegro

_-Que pases buenas noches Sasuke-kun-_la chica vio como él se iba y no puedo evitar correr hacia él, sujeto su brazo y el moreno volteo a verla, la chica se puso de puntitas e hizo lo que durante la tarde estuvo deseando, le dio un beso.

Al principio era un beso tierno, intentaba demostrarle lo especial e importante que era para ella.

Mientras la chica lo besaba el Uchiha la acerco aun más hacia sí y la abrazaba con más fuerza contra él, era obvio que cuando la tenía en sus brazos no podía controlar sus instintos, así que mordió su labio inferior provocando que la chica abriera sus labios y por fin pudo acceder al paraíso, su paraíso, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron un dulce escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, mientras el chico acariciaba su espalda y de vez en cuando sus manos estaban más abajo, la pelirosa se encontraba jugando con el cabello del moreno y cuando él le daba un mordisco le estiraba el cabello causando más placer en el Uchiha.

Debido al aire que tanto necesitaban se tuvieron que separar, se vieron a los ojos y se perdieron uno en el otro, el chico comenzó a empujarla con su cuerpo contra la pared, en el instante que la espalda de la chica toco la pared, el moreno devoro sus labios y sus manos iniciaron la labor de conocer el cuerpo de la chica, cuando llego a su pecho no pudo evitar poner su mano provocando que la pelirosa soltara un suspiro, la chica metió sus manos abajo del suéter del pelinegro y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y sentir como sus músculos se contraían bajo sus yemas.

De pronto escucharon como la puerta de la casa se abría y muy a su pesar se tuvieron que separar, pero aun con el ánimo latente.

_-Sakura, por que no habías entrado te paso algo hija ade-_volteo a ver al compañero de su hija y se sorprendió aun mas_-Sasuke-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_

_-Muy bien Tsunade-sama, un placer verla de nuevo-_viendo a la que sería su futura novia-_nos vemos luego Sakura, que pasen muy buenas noches-_

Mientras veía como el chico se iba llevaba sus dedos a sus labios que estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al sentir la mirada acosadora de su madre se sonrojo y entro a su casa, en definitiva esta noche tendría mucho que pensar

**XXX000XXX**

"_En definitiva todo salió perfecto"_ era lo que pensaba el Uchiha, aunque no todo salió como él creía, se suponía que iba seguir conquistándola con regalos, mas sin embargo el Dobe por fin habría servido de algo y paso lo que por muchas noches el soñaba, no importaba lo que pasara él se quedaría con ella y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

_**Fase 3….Completa**_

**XXX000XXX**

Wiiiii x fin termine, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ia saben solo dejen un rr y sabre sus opiniones, ia q x el momento aun no soy psíquica……. Además si ia llegaste asta aquí, q t cuesta dejar tu opinión y hacerme felis n.n

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron rr y a las q me agregan a sus favoritos y no dejan muchísimas gracias de todas maneras, además no ocupas de tener cuenta, así me puedes dar tus opiniones.

Cuídense

Ja nee


End file.
